


Fathers to Be

by TheCharleeMonstah



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCharleeMonstah/pseuds/TheCharleeMonstah
Summary: Request from Tumblr anon: Arthur/Reader pregnancy? Or Arthur/Charles/Reader? I can imagine Charles being calm and collected while Arthur being completely beside himself with worry given his past experiences
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Reader, Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption) & Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption) & You, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Fathers to Be

The air was sweet with the smell of wildflowers on this beautiful spring day. You lay in a meadow, nearby Beecher’s Hope, resting in Charles’ lap, his strong hand resting on your swollen belly as he watched you smell and study a wildflower he had picked for you before sitting with you in the grass, just soaking up the sunshine and reveling in warmth and excitement that came with being an expecting parent.

“Charles,” you cooed, laying back on his strong chest and looking up at his handsome face.

“Y/N,” He answered, kissing your forehead. “How are you feeling, my love?” 

You sighed happily, “I feel wonderful, darling.” 

Charles grinned, wrapping his arms around you and giving you a tight snuggle, kissing your cheek before guiding your chin to face him, pressing those supple lips to yours and smiling against them. You thought how lucky you were with two of the most handsome men in all the west as your lovers. You weaved your fingers through his raven black hair and he leaned into your touch, looking into your eyes. “Charles… How is Arthur? He seems so.. Stressed out… keeps runnin’ off on a lot of trips with his horse lately…”

Charles offered you a soft smile, instantly reassuring you. “Arthur ain’t so good at this part, sunflower. But don’t you worry, I know he’s gonna be alright, once the baby’s here.” 

You chuckled a little, “He’ll still be a nervous wreck for a while. But he will be such a wonderful father… he was always such a great uncle to Jack when he was little… and John always used to tell me about how good of a big brother he made to him growin’ up with Hosea and Dutch.”

“Yeah, when he's drunk maybe!” Charles laughs and you join him, heartily laughing and remembering the old days around the campfire when you all would drink together, when the three of you had fallen in love. Arthur and Charles had gravitated to you instantly when you had joined the gang. You were bright, fiery, an excellent shot with a rifle but you were also drawn to nature like they were; living off the land and taking the time to get to know every part of it that you could reach.

It was a little rocky in the start, not all the members of the gang were accepting of the fact that Arthur and Charles welcomed you into their relationship and just treated it as a normal thing. But they soon learned to accept it. The women all bombarded you with questioned when they found out you were sneaking off on hunting trips with Arthur and Charles, giggling wildly and begging to details, which you gladly shared with them around a campfire one day, when the men were gone from camp.

Your hearts were full of happiness the day you found out you were expecting. You had been living with your lovers on Beecher’s Hope in a cabin John had bought for Arthur and you to live in before Charles turned up in Saint Denis, throwing fights after everything happened with Dutch, just to make some money. The only time you cried harder than the day Charles walked up the road to Beecher’s Hope was the day that Arthur returned from Guarma. You finally had both of your boys back, alive and well, with your adoptive family.

“Charles..” your voice was less playful now, “Will you talk to him?”

“Arthur? Of course I will. He told me he would be back by supper. I’ll take him out for a ride later tonight and check on the miserable bastard.” Charles never failed to make you smile. He was your big ol’ sunshine bear. 

“Thank you… I love you so much, grizzly bear.” 

“I love you too, my sunflower.” He kisses you tenderly and plays with your hair, basking in the sun and the breeze. How did you get so lucky.

* * *

After you had all sat down to supper with the Marstons and Uncle, everyone gathered on their front porch for a few beers and chit chat, as you usually did. Charles casually asked Arthur on that ride he had promised he would offer, and of course he accepted. You watched as they both took off on horseback down the road and off onto the trail.

“You alright, honey?” Abigail asks, noticing you still staring off into the distance even after your lovers were long gone.

“Huh?” you snap back to reality, “Oh… yes, I’m just… Worried about Arthur.”

Uncle laughs and starts to speak but John quickly smacks him upside the head, “Not the time, Uncle!” He barks, immediately being talked back to by the old man.

You shake your head, smiling and grateful for this silly little family you had been adopted into. “He just seems… so…”

“Arthur will be fine, darlin’” Abigail offers a soft smile, “You know he’s just worried about you and the baby.”

“Yeah…” You said, looking back out to horizon and letting your thoughts get the better of you.

* * *

“Arthur!” Charles calls out to the man some distance ahead of him, “Will you slow down!!”

Arthur slows his horse, letting Charles catch up with him. “What’s going on with you, cowboy?” Charles asks when he’s finally next to him.

“What you gettin’ at, Charles?” Arthur asks, though his face betrays his attempt at being stoic. 

“Don't’ play dumb with me, Arthur, you know exactly what I’m talking about…” Charles pulls his horse to an overlook, forcing Arthur to follow. Once stopped, Charles pats his horse and turns to face Arthur. “Look… Y/N is worried about you and, to be honest, so am I.”

Arthur scoffs, rolling his eyes and goes to protest, but Charles doesn’t let him.

“No, Arthur,” Charles’ voice was low and serious now, “Listen, if you’re scared, you’re not the only one, okay? You’re not the only one in this relationship, Morgan.”

Arthur sighs, tilting his hat and hiding his eyes as he always does. “I know…”

Charles snatches the hat right from Arthur’s head, “Do you? Because the woman we both love, and myself, are both spending the days without you, wondering where you are and if you’re okay. Arthur, I can only smile and tell her it’s okay so many times before I stop being convincing!” When Charles’ notices the glisten in Arthur’s eye, he eases up. “Hey…” 

“No, you’re right, Charles…” Arthur looks over to his man’s eyes and his expression is stricken with worry, tears threatening to fall. “I am terrified…” Charles reaches over, taking Arthur’s hand and squeezing it before bringing it to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

“You’re not alone, cowboy,” Charles offers a sweet smile and Arthur leans over, kissing his lover tenderly. 

“Thank you, darlin’..” Arthur sighs, “You know I’m just… after Isaac…”

“I know…” Charles runs his thumb over Arthur’s strong jaw, lingering to admire every feature. “I know… But things are different now, yeah? Marston’s gone and grown up, giving us a beautiful home, we’ve got not only each other but his family as well. No more runnin’... no more death… just us and this little ranch life.”

“For now.” Arthur scoffs.”

“Yeah, well now is all we need to worry about. We aren't living in the sticks anymore, hon, we have money… the only future we have to worry about is raising this baby together. The three of us and our friends.”

“Yeah, until-”

“No, not until, stop that!” Charles smacks Arthur with his hat, hopping off his horse and pulling Arthur down off of his, taking the man’s shoulders in both his hands, “Arthur Morgan…” He sighed. Why was it so hard to get into his head sometimes? “I need you to just trust me…. Can you please just do that for me? For Y/N? For the baby?”

Arthur’s heart skipped in his chest, what a fool he has been. He cups Charles’ face in his hands and kisses him even more tenderly than before. “Ain’t no man in this whole, damn world that I trust more than you, Charles.”

* * *

Your heart raced when you finally saw the boys ride up the road back home. You had been pacing outside waiting for them the entire time with John, who had stayed up to wait with you so you were not alone. 

“Y’alright, Arthur?” John shouted as they approached the house, stretching and yawning as he stood up from his seat.

“Yes,” Arthur sighed, “I’m just fine, Marston.”

“Good, I’m going to bed.” John lazily waves to the men and gives you a pat on the shoulder before heading in.

“Arthur…” you say softly as he walks up to you. Before you can say anything else, he leans down and wraps his arms around you, holding you close to him for several moments.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N,” He whispers, voice wavering, “I’ve been acting like a sorry fool…”

“No,” you say, pushing him up so you could look at him, “No, Arthur… I understand… I just worry…” You started sobbing, grabbing onto his shirt and clinging.

“Shh,” Arthur hushes you and kisses your lips with every ounce of love he has for you. “I’m here now, I ain’t runnin’ off no more unless I need to for something, okay? I’m so sorry I’ve been so moody…”

“We’ll be okay,” Charles said, stepping over and kissing Arthur’s temple before planting one on the top of your head, “No matter what… we are all together again, in a home… this is what we struggled for for so long out there…”

“And I ain’t lettin’ this slip through my fingers…”Arthur added, “I’ve...lost so much and missed so many opportunities… I was a fool to let that scare me but I ain’t giving this up, sweetheart.” He kisses you again, his hand on your belly. Charles places his hand next to Arthur’s and laces his pinky with his, the three of you lost in each other. Moments pass and suddenly, all three of your hearts flutter when you feel a kick from within you for the very first time. You will never forget the radiant grins that spread across their faces, the laughter and kisses shared between the three of you. In that one faithful moment, everything was perfect and all was right in your world. 


End file.
